The Rebel Cause
by icy the witch
Summary: Luke Skywalker is part of the rebellion who are led by; Padmé Skywalker. Luke doesn't know who his father or sister is. Might have some LeiaLuke but nothing in the sexual way. But this could give the young jedi problems...
1. Who's Leia?

**The Rebel Cause**

Jess: You know?

Blackfoxdemon:Know what?

Jess: We should really write Star Wars not this...what are we writing again?

BFD:Star Wars.

Jess:OH! Well, no problem then, carry on!

BFD:Hey, Jess!

Jess:What!

BFD:Wanna know a secret?

Jess:Yes!

BFD:You are the bestest muse ever!

* * *

Summary: Luke Skywalker is part of the rebellion who are led by; Padmé Amidala Skywalker! He does not know Darth Vader is his father or that Leia is his sister. That could be bad news for the joung jedi padawan...

Disclaimer: I do not own Luke or any of the jedi or other characters. They all belong to the brilliant writer George Lucas. A truly amazing author who I thank in allowing me and many others to write little stories about his passions. Thank you again.

* * *

Daily Quote

"And this is how liberty dies...to thunderous applause"

Padmé Skywalker

* * *

Luke mumbled and stretched as he climbed out of his cot. He pulled on his beige silk shirt and matching pants. His hand closed over his saber, comfortably looped into his belt.

He exited his room, tapping the small, blue astrodroid as he passed. "Wake up, R2!"

The little droid switched on with a series of indignant beeps.

"Sorry," Luke chuckled, "I forgot you like to sleep in. Come on, let's go get breakfast."

The grumpy robot beeped in protest but started wheeling after him.

Luke shook his head, grinning. "No complaining, or I'll have to disintegrate you." He winked before heading down the hall.

He entered the large dome that served as the base's cafeteria. The rebellion had made their headquarters in an abandoned palace on a little outer rim planet called Earth. Some of their historians said that this was where they, the homo sapians, began, but Luke didn't believe him. Palace's have of such grandeur seemed alien to him. Not that they didn't have palace's back on Tatooinne, but they belonged to the Hutts, and the only way to get in there would be to be their slave. And Luke certainly wasn't that desperate. But this palace was different. It seemed to have been carved from stone, which it was, some type of smooth, ancient mineral which hadn't been around for centuries, it was really rare. It amazed Luke that the mineral could have once been abundant enough to make a palace like this one. He smirked, maybe that's why it's so rare, he thought. Anyway the place looked to be made by angels, which couldn't be right. All the deep-space pilots said they lived on the moons of Iego and that was far, far across the galaxy. They had converted the ballroom into a restaurant. They had made a small alcove on the farside of the room, which had probably been a place for lovers to go and, you know, do lover things, into a kitchen. Which Luke found rather ironic. To think what the people would think that that place where they were doing something quite passionate, would later be controlled by a fat, lazy, sour-tempered dug, named Madulga. Luke made his way through the tables over to the line, R2 trailing at his heels. He removed a tray from the large stack carried by a service droid at the end of the line. The droid promptly steps around him and takes up position behind him.

Luke quickly grows bored as the line moves less and less frequently. He glances over at a woman who sat at a nearby table, her long brown bangs dangling over her bowl of fruit. Her cinnamin eyes staring solemnly down at it, as if it were a death sentence. He glances away, looks at her, then looks away again, smiling.

* * *

Padmé sat staring at her fruit. She really should eat, she knew this. Everyone was pressing her to, ever since the accident. But she couldn't. She could only see the explosion of Alderaan dancing around in her head. Bail Organa, his wife and all those people? She choked back a sob. And Leia, too! She sighed heavily and reached for a strawberry. Surprisingly, her hand never came in contact with it. She stared at the offending berry, which had risen in midair to her eyelevel. She stuttered and reached for an apple when it joined its brother strawberry in front of her. Soon, bananas and pineapple and cherries were floating and juggling in front of her very eyes. She glanced over at the line and giggled as she recognized the blazing blonde hair. "Luke!"

The young man spun around, eyes wide with innocence, gazing around for the person who had spoken, but very carefully missing her. He smiled when his eyes met hers. "What?" he shrugged. She giggled some more as she snatched for the apple, but he reached out and, smirking, willed it to come to him. Which it did, although hitting many people in the process. Padmé snorted as she tried to keep her laughter back. She shot him a stern look but knew he saw the small smile play across her lips. The smile faded away. So much like his father...

Luke bit into his captured apple, smiling at the angry rebels rubbing their heads. He turned back to the line. He held the tray out to the ever-mad dug who gave him a bowl of some sort of foreign slop. Grimacing, he left the line and joined Padmé, plopping down beside his mother.

"Your getting very good," Padmé admitted, then motioned to the shiny apple, " but you're eating my apple."

Luke took another bite. "That's because I'm your son. I'm allowed to." He flashed her a charming smile.

He set the apple down and proceeded to make very funny faces at her. Padmé smiled weakly but didn't seem very interested as she resumed eating her fruit (which had all obediently returned to their bowl, all save the apple).

Luke's face sobered immediately. "Still no word from Organa?"

Padmé shook her head sadly. "Nothing. I think it's time we feared the worst. That he was blown up with the planet."

Luke tried to brighten her day. "Well, at least now we know what that death star is capable of. And with the plans..."

"What plans?" Padmé asked bitterly. "R2 won't tell us. Not even me!"

Luke sighed. "Well, you know how R2 can be," he shot R2 a dirty look, "bloody stubborn."

"But this is me! His owner!" She sighed. "But he has strict instructions to give it only to Master Kenobi."

"I wonder who gave him those instructions?" Luke pondered.

Padmé continued without listening. "We don't even know where he is! After his communication session with Qui Gon he just took off!"

Luke smiled knowingly. "A Jedi must do what he must do. I am certain he will return soon and we'll be able to get our hands on those plans."

Padmé stroked his cheeck affectionately. "And you'll be able to complete your training." she said warily.

Luke smiled goofily, embarrassed, but his eyes shone with exitement. "I must admit, I cannot wait!"

Padmé shot him a sharp glance and placed her delicate hands over his own. "Wait." she admonished, her eyes fearful.

Luke nodded, confused. His mother simply smiled and gave a small shrug of her shoulders as she sat back. "You must be mindful of your feelings."

* * *

Padmé sighed. It was quite obvious his attention was not on her, as his eyes had wondered off behind her and were now transfixed on something that must have been _fascinating_. He gave a low non commital grunt.

"I'll catch ya later, Mom" he said, leaping to his feet, and kissing her on the forehead.

Padmé watched him make his way over to Han Solo, a shaggy, brownhaired and eyed young man. Rather scruffy looking if you asked her. But he was the best in his trade. She frowned and returned to her breakfast.

Luke's eyes narrowed as he approached Han, that crooked grin of his plastered on his face. Chewbacca stood a few paces behind him, staring longingly at the long line of people waiting to be fed.

Luke crossed his arms. "What are you doing here? I would think you'd have collected your reward right now and taken off. Hightailed it to Gods know where."

"Collect my rew... Kid, I'll have you-"

He was interrupted by a low bark from Chewwie.

Han replied, distractedly. "Yeah, sure, Chewwie, go ahead."

Chewwie headed for the line.

Han lowered his voice to a whisper. "I'll have you know that I earned that money! You think that was easy! It's not everyday you get by a stardestroyer, let alone a death star that can blow planets to bits! I count us amoung the lucky kid!"

Luke nodded thoughtfully but knew he still couldn't hide the disbelief. He set his negative thoughts aside. "Still, you haven't answered my question. Why are you still here?"

Han sneered bitterly. "Well, it just so happens that me and Chew were just out of this galaxy when we came across your friend, Obi-something, floating around in space, in a very battered looking Naboo fighter, I might add."

Luke's eyes widened in mild surprise. "You brought him back?"

Han raised his eyebrow. "As hard as that might be to imagine, yes. What was I supposed to do? Leave him to float in space? His jet blasters were gone, looked like they hadn't gone out but a short while ago, there was no way he was getting back here. He would've died!"

Luke smiled. "Look who has a heart after all. I wouldn't think you'd care. Well let's go."

They exited the building and headed to a nearby hangar. Luke presses his palm to a limegreen, glowing pad. The scanner scanned his handprint and after a musical of mechanical clicks the large doors swung open. This is what confused Luke the most. The palace looked ancient, but this hangar looked fairly new. Only 10,000 years had passed since it was built, surely. He shrugged it off and entered the large building. He started running to the old man slumped beside a yellow fighter with several scorch marks along the sides of it. Right were the jet boosters would normally be.

Luke ran and knelt beside the older man. "Obi Wan. Are you all right? What happened?"

Obi Wan grimaced with pain and fatigue as he tried to sit up. "Imperial fighters ... too many of them ... death star."

Luke placed a calming hand on his shoulder, brushing him with the force to help him regain his strength. "Don't try to talk. Just rest." He yelled over his shoulder. "Han, get some medical droids over here."

Luke's attention returned to his master. "No time ... must save ... Leia ... " Obi Wan's eyes closed and he left the world of conciousness.

Luke turned as he sensed Han returning with two medical droids. "Who's Leia?" he asked.

Blackout

* * *

(A/N: Well there you have it. First Chapter. This will continue without reviews but reviews help it to go faster. I'm working on a different story right now so if I don't get any reviews on this, then I'll probably just wait until I get that one and the one waiting after that finished. That's just how I write. I put down ideas and if you like them you review and I write two stories at once but if you don't then I work on one finish that and then work on the other. It's just my system, but whether you review or not, you will be guarrenteed that I will eventually get down to it. Reviews are always welcome. TTFN.)

Author out


	2. Leia's Ordeal Part one

**The Rebel Cause**

**Chapter two**

**A Blast to the Past**

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own the rights to Star Wars, I'm afraid I must say that I do not. George Lucas and I have discussed it and I tentatively agree that the force would be better left in his hands. But that's not stopping me from borrowing his topic for awhile. Mua ha ha ha ha! And I'd like to see anyone stop me!

Jess: Okay everyone! Bear with me! This isn't my general genre. I'm more into comedy and funny stories to tell you the truth.

BFD: So that is why you shall only be here when you're needed for comic relief!

Jess: But I want to try other genres! (pouts, glaring daggers at BFD)

BFD: Oh please! Do you know how horrible it would be for a comic to write say... angst or something like that? You'd scare them all away!

Jess: Hey! You don't know! Maybe I'm really good!

BFD: Well, we'll never know unless you try, and I'm not going to risk that chance.

Jess: Okay...fine...

BFD: You don't know how hard it is to write this! I have no idea where I'm going! So I'm probably just going to making a parallel line to the existing storyline with my own twists and turns. It might be confusing, because I'm getting into the habit of switching back and forth between characters during different chapters without warning. It hasn't shown up in any of my submitted work... well, a little bit in this one...but most of my handwritten work that's waiting to get typed up, it's jumpy all over the place. Anywhoo, if that turns up more frequently, and you find it hard to understand, just say so in your review. Reveiews help me to better my writing if people give me praise or criticisms, especially criticisms. (Though not mean ones, those just dampen my ego and then I get pissed and start throwing things around) lol. And if there are a lot of words spelt wrong or whaterver, forgive me; it's four in the morning and I haven't fallen asleep yet, so I'm cranky! Well, I'm normally cranky, but...

Jess: (grumbling) Tell me about it! I'm finding it exceedingly difficult to remain my cheerful self.

Bfd: Well, what are you guys still doing here? Go ahead and read my wonderful masterpiece or my sucky creation that deserves to be chopped up into little bits and burned at stake...That's the thing! I don't know! It's up to you to tell me whether I sank or swam! Enjoy...hopefully.

-Le-

Leia's brown eyes swam with tears as she saw the green ray of death connect with her homeworld. Soon, large clunks were floating past, the area the planet held now totally unrecognizable. She stumbled as a Stardestroyer connected with her vessel.

"We'll be swamped soon, Princess!" The cadet as he pulled helplessly on her arm. "We must get you out of here!"

Leia pulled her arm out of the cadet's hand impatiently. "Don't worry about me! I can help!"

The general glared at her. "Now, Leia, what can you do? The situation's hopeless. The only help you can be is to escape to Corusant and find transportation to Earth. The rebellion will give you refuge there."

Leia glared at General Leblanc. "And leave you all to die? May I remind you, general, that Darth Vader destroyed my family and my homeland? I will not run away!" she pulled out her blaster and turned away resolutely.

"Princess..." Leblanc turned and gave the cadet a significant look.

"Sorry, Princess, but you give us no other choice." The cadet bowed regretfully, before picking her up and flinging her over his shoulder.

"Gyah! You put me down this instant!" Leia cried out indignantly, beating on the tense muscles of the cadet's back.

Ignoring her indignant screeches, the young man continued out of the control room and down the hall. Troops in olive uniforms with a cone-shaped hat perched atop their heads, rushed past. Each sported similar grim expressions lined with anxiety on their faces, their hands clutching their blasters so tightly their knuckles were white.

Ignoring them, he pushed past them, and continued down the hall to the back of the ship where the small escape ships were docked in their small docking bay. Their was enough room for a person to sit cramped inside, barely able to handle the controls. Despite that, the aircraft was swift and nimble, fully able to dodge the Empire's bigger machines.

A large crash knocked the cadet off his feet and into the wall. His hat fell off and clattered to the floor and he lost his hold on Leia. They both crumpled to the floor, their limbs entangled.

Pushing her way out from under him, as he stuttered and blushed above her, Leia's mind snapped into action to deal with her situation. "What happened?" she asked.

"I-I don't know." The cadet mumbled.

Leia stared pointedly at the radio that was clipped to the shoulder of his uniform. "Don't you think you had better find out?" she asked the obvious question.

"Oh. Right." He unclipped the small radio and raised it to his mouth. "Control! What the hell happened!"

Leia fought the urge to roll her eyes. _Oh, sure. Now he becomes all manly and tough._ She shook her head, and focused in on the answering reply.

At first all's they heard was static, but General Leblanc's voice finally came through. "One of the stardestroyers rammed into us! They're going to board any minute! Have you gotten the Princess out yet?"

Leia grabbed the radio from the startled cadet. "Listen, General! I'm not going anywhere! That ship is docking for a reason! They want those plans!"

"What plans?" the cadet asked, his eyes shining bewilderedly. "What are you talking about?"

Leia ignored him and continued. "Where's the R2 unit I brought with me on board? Is he still in my room?"

"Well, yes..." the general stammered, "but, Princess, you'll never get to your room and back in time with the plans. You should get out - "

Leia clicked off the radio firmly, thankful R2-D2 hadn't been sent out with the others to repair the ship. She stood up and turned to the cadet. "We need to go. Hurry!" She took off back in the direction they'd come, but taking a quick left.

"But...the escape crafts are that way!" the cadet protested as he ran to catch up with her. "The General said - "

Leia sighed exasperately. "It doesn't matter what the Commander said. He knows as well as I if the Empire gets their hands on those plans all our work will have been for nothing! I won't let that happen! Especially after - " She broke off, and skidded to a halt outside a white door, camouflaged well into the wall. She palmed the door, and it slid open with soft whooshing sound. "R2-D2?"

The robot wheeled forward beeping in reply.

"Hello, old friend. I need you to take these." She withdrew two circular disks and inserted them into the hardrive. "Make sure Ben Kenobi gets them. Now, come on. We have to hurry if we're going to get you off this ship."

"Okay! Let's go!" the cadet said, and the two rebels dashed away, R2 wheeling behind them as fast as his wheels could spin.

They reached the small hanger and Leia hefted R2 in. "Geez! You don't look this heavy!" she grumbled, panting heavily. "Now head straight for Earth, but make sure no one follows you. That's very important. Now, go." she slammed the door shot, cramming the robot inside. She saw him link up to the controls, and soon the small spaceship was on it's way.

"Okay, now it's your turn." The cadet glared at her and ushered her towards the one next to the vacant spot.

"But - "

"You saved your plans. There's no more need for you to be here. Now go." The cadet for once looked fierce, proving why he had joined the rebellion in the first place.

Still, Leia didn't like the idea of leaving. But by the look on the cadet's face he was steeling himself to pick her up again and force her to leave. So if she was going, she was going gracefully. "Fine. I'll go." she turned and opened the small door, and grimaced, thinking of forcing herself into that small space. This was going to be a very uncomfortable flight to Coruscant.

"Going? So soon? But we haven't had the chance to be introduced."

Leia spun away from the door to see a man in a brown, hooded robe smiling at her. He would be quite handsome, if it weren't for the coldness of his smile and the malice gleaming in his eyes. He had short, spiky, brown hair that looked rough around the edges, as if he'd cut it himself. His eyes were a chilling gold-amber, which didn't fail to send shivers down her back. She narrowed her eyes, set her shoulders to hide her own fear, and stared him down. Which was definately an impressive feat. Those eyes were giving her the wiggins!

"Darth Vader." she addressed him curtly.

Blackfoxdemon: Yes. I know, it's short and totally off-track of where we ended last chapter. But I just wanted to go back in time and explain what happened to Leia. Confusing, yes. Fun to write? Definately. I've taken quite a shine to this method of writing. I was going to add Anakin's (i'll always address him as Anakin, although he shall remain Darth Vader throughout the fic to all, but some) point of view during this chapter, but I thought no. I'll do it next chapter, to lazy to do it now, and I couldn't resist but to end it there. So, anyway, the next chapter isn't going to stray from this one I promise. That would be just be way too confusing! It's going to continue to explain what happened to Leia until we get to where Ben Kenobi tells Luke of what happens to her. This will be across a span of 1-2 chapters, possibly even three. Yah! I feel so good! I'm actually planning the story a little! A new for me! Whoot! Anyway, lengthy reviews or just short reviews are most welcome. Meaning if you don't review, I won't feel the need to continue. I know! I hate it when authers do that too! But I can understand why they do. I mean, honestly, if no one reviewed your fic, then obviously you're going to think no one's interested and so you're not going to write more. I don't understand why people don't. Is it because they're shy? I don't know.

Rhianon: Well, if they are, I can see where they are coming from. I'm totally shy! I can hardly speak to anybody, it's self-deteriating. It's no egobooster either. So, I just told myself (and continue myself) to seize the day! Cause who knows? Tomorrow I might be dead! Especially in this day and age. I also got the tidbit from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, but...it totally relates to what's going in the world now. Which...by the way, totally stupid! I wish us humans weren't so...well, mean! So all you readers out there? Seize the day!

Blackfoxdemon: Yeah, even if you hated it! If you didn't like it, tell me why, and I'll try and improve upon it. I'll do the best I can, while keeping in mind that I'm only sixteen and still developing my skills, so, some of the mistakes are due to inexperience. Well, that's all I can think of. I'm outtie, suckas:p lol I love you guys!

Jess: Stupidhead! She forgot to cross one subject! Well, that just leaves it up to me, I guess! does a goofy dance Yes! I finally, _finally, **FINALLY**_ get to be in control of something!

Blackfoxdemon: Oh, yeah! I forgot! The reason that Anakin still looks pretty is because during the fight in Episode Three. He won, while Obiwon, A.K.A Ben, barely got away with his life. Just thought I'd cover that since I'm not really gonna go into the intimate details in the fic. I might mention it, but no flashbacks or whatever. So to keep you from getting confused, now you why he's still got the looks. smiles innocently at Jess

Jess: glares Fun-spoiler! stomps off

Blackfoxdemon: Sorry, guys! I fully intended to put this on tonight, which is the same night I wrote it, but my damn computer is like six or seven years old, and my American Online Losers account is acting up. I really, really hate AOL! I curse the day Mom got it! As soon as I leave this house I am never using AOL again! It keeps on saying Error in script and all that ! It's beginning to royally make me angry! Godbless Aliant! Truly, Godbless. So anyway! My computer was kind enough to let me download the chapter onto fanfiction but, it won't let me onto the stories so... I should be going to my Dad's tomorrow to make my resume, so I'll just slip on then and get this on. My Dad suffering from the flu though, so I can't promise that he'll be over it enough for me to over there. But here's hoping! Outtie! For good this time!


End file.
